


Picture (in a Frame)

by fits_in_frames



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-01
Updated: 2006-10-01
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they fuck, it's in Wilson's office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture (in a Frame)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://the-rhianna.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://the-rhianna.livejournal.com/)**the_rhianna**.

The first time they fuck, it's in Wilson's office. There's something arousing, he thinks, about having your face shoved in your own paperwork and two inches away from your stapler, while your best friend holds your hips, partly just to keep his balance. He grabs aimlessly every time House thrusts, crumpling patient histories and snapping pencils and biting his lip so hard it feels cold. They both come at almost the same moment--House, silently, neatly into the condom, with only a slight increase in pressure from his fingertips; Wilson, just as silent, but messier, all over the side of his desk. House is zipped up and ready to go before Wilson can even turn around, and by the time he does, House is out the outside door, hopping the wall between balconies. Wilson cleans himself up before the next patient, and the last thing he does is turn the framed picture of he and his wife away from the door.


End file.
